The present invention relates to voice processing, and more specifically, to a method and system for correcting text with voice processing.
At present, voice applications are attracting more and more attention from industry and academic with the fast development of the information technology. Voice application enables a user to search on the internet by voice, or make recording on portable devices with voice.
Although the precision of current voice recognition technology has been improved significantly, the precision of returned result is far from enough due to various factors. Therefore, the user has to correct recognition result manually. For example, if a word needs to be corrected, the user has to double click the word, and then input a correct word by a text input technology. This troublesome process would reduce user's interest in using voice software. In general, error normally occurs on words out of a vocabulary or on some terminological words. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a solution facilitating a user to correct error in a text recognized by voice.